Warped
by Sailor Tami
Summary: A storm in the Gate of Time throws Sailor Pluto into the world of Cardcaptor Sakura.


****

Warped

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 1: "Storm in the Gate of Time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh!" screamed Sailor Pluto as she clutched her garnet rod. "What in the world is going on here?"

A furious storm raged on in the gate of time. It was quiet and calm one moment, then roaring with thunder and raging with lightning the next.

Sailor Pluto tried desperately to stop the storm from furthering on its chaos, but it was just to strong for her to maintain by herself. The wind continued to blow stronger and stronger, and soon doors to all sorts of dimensions and times blew open.

"Oh no!" she walked against the wind to the closest door to her in attempt to close it. But, all of a sudden the wind began to blow the other way and she was thrown threw the door...

***

She sat up weakly. "Where am I?" She took a good look at her surroundings. The place she had landed in was very similar to the place where the other sailor scouts were currently living, but she knew that she wasn't there.

She reached for her garnet rod, but it wasn't there. She then noticed that her hand was no longer gloved. Her morph had come undone! Well, maybe it was best that she wasn't morphed. After all, she had no idea which dimension and time she had fallen into. 

***

"Mommy!" shouted a teenage Princess Serenity as she ran threw the halls of the crystal palace, trying to find her mother.

Neo-Queen Serenity popped her head out from around the corner, "Small Lady, were you calling me?"

The young princess stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around to face her mother. "Yea, I was. Uh...mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the gate of time to visit Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

"But I want you to take Sandra with you."

"Why?"

"Sandra has no friends at all, and I would really appreciate it if you would at least try and get to know her. Please?"

Princess Serenity rolled her eyes, "okay."

***

"Well," said Trista as she brushed the dirt off of her skirt, "I might as well try and find out when and where I am." She saw a store on the corner of the street across from the one she was currently on, and deiced to ask the shopkeeper.

"Hopefully, I'm in a dimension and time I can figure out how to get out of...whoa!" Trista slammed into someone, and was once again on the ground. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt one more time. 

"I am so sorry," said the person whom Trista had collided with, who was having a difficult time trying to stand up in roller blades.

"No, it's alright." She helped the girl up. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Avalon," said the girl with a smile.

"My name is Trista Meiou. I'm new in town and you're the first person I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Oh...um, what time is it Miss Meiou?"

"You don't have to call me Miss Meiou, Trista is fine." She glanced at her watch. "It's about ten minutes before five."

"Oh crap I'm late! Tori is going to kill me!" She was about to skate off, but turned back to Trista and just looked at her for a long moment. _That's weird. I'm getting strange vibes from her._

Trista blinked, "Sakura, if you're late for where you're going, don't you think that you should be on your way?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh...yeah!" She skated off while shouting, "Bye Trista, it was nice meeting you! I hope you like it here in Readington!"

"Readington…"

***

"This is the gate of time?" asked Sandra, a tall slender girl around Princess Serenity's age, with bright pink eyes and long blonde hair that was held up in two pigtails with purple ribbons.

"Yep. So...you wanna go in first?" said Serenity, who didn't exactly know what to say to her.

"Um, sure." She opened the door and stepped threw, as did Serenity.

The door slammed shut behind the two girls.

"Ahhh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I do own my original character, Sandra, though.

~Tamika~


End file.
